


Одна ночь из жизни

by Eibhleann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: Больница обычная, но необычный врач в ней работает. Одна спокойная ночь из жизни. Вопросов больше, чем ответов.





	Одна ночь из жизни

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке:  
Рейна Храбрая Ну... хочу либо фанфик по фэндому "Fate-stay Night" с пейрингом Гильгамеш/Рин Тосака (дуэт двух эгоистов, колдовская сущность Рин и восхищение ей Гильгамешем как истинной ведьмой), но не знаю насколько тебе знаком этот фэндом да и пейринг очень крэковский. Или ориджинал (я же обожаю твои ориджиналы!): «обычная» городская больница, где после полуночи лечат совсем не людей и людей самых необычных; трудовые будни и ночи медсестры и её флегматичное отношение к «странным» пациентам; дружба с кем-либо из них, переходящая в что-то большее.

В одном далеком городе, чье название вам ничего не скажет, жила обычная девочка Катя. Училась прилежно, не грубила взрослым и уважала бабушек. Катю любили и часто баловали соседи, а в особенности баба Нюра, которая любила рассказывать сказки, усадив девочку к себе на колени. Время шло, и из обычной девчушки с копной непослушных кудряшек она выросла в симпатичную девушку с все той же копной. Вместе с Катей, росли и сказки бабы Нюры, становясь все больше похожими на реальность. Как бы ни хотела Катя не верить этим сказкам, а другой мир посещал старушку и ее ученицу.  
Катя поступила в университет на врача и успешно его закончила, прошла интернатуру в одного из лучших специалистов – старого знакомого почившей бабушки Нюры, да так и осталась при нем. А куда было идти? Катино призвание и ремесло, переданное старой ведуньей – лечить людей, но мало кто помнил о них, все чаще обращались гости сказочные. Но, тем не менее, она оставалась врачом обычной человеческой больницы.  
«У Вас волшебные руки», - часто говорили ей, не понимая, насколько близки к правде.

\- Всего хорошего, - попрощался с помощницей Константин Михайлович.  
\- Приятной прогулки, - кивнула Катя, оторвавшись от заполнения истории болезни.  
\- Сегодня хорошая ночь.  
Катя взглянула в окно. В небе светилась полная луна.  
\- Прекрасная, - вздохнула она и вернулась к истории болезни.  
Ночные дежурства в полнолуние были самыми спокойными. Эта ночь пробуждала в волшебных существах авантюризм и бесшабашность, полная луна становилась свидетельнице многих необычных поступков и речей. Редко кто заходил к ведунье в ночь полнолуния, какой-то шальной дух, черный кот Василий и, может, ведьмак. Катерина настроилась на долгую бессонную ночь. Ведь люди попадали в аварии в полнолуние чаще.

Так и случилось. Сперва ее позвали к одному пациенту… А, как известно, где один, там и два… Половину ночи Катя решала вполне человеческие проблемы – бинтовала пальцы разыгравшемуся ребенку (и додумалась же мать вывести его на улицу в такое время!), выслушивала жалобы старушки из пятой палаты, проверяла капельницу Максима из седьмой, слушала странные хрипы в груди только пришедшего из армии Глушенко… Да мало ли забот у нее.  
Вернулась в кабинет только к полуночи. Усталые ноги требовали покоя, и Катерина рухнула на диван.  
\- Мяу! – отозвались настойчиво от окна.  
Не открывая глаза, ведунья ответила:  
\- Все нормально, Василий, устала.  
Кот фыркнул, не соглашаясь с хозяйкой, и на мягких лапах пошел к дивану. Забраться на колени было просто, Василий топтался на прикрытых форменными брюками ногах, сердито выговаривая нерадивой Кате. Со стороны казалось - уютнейшая картинка: засыпающая девушка и мурлычущий кот на ее ногах. Катерина же слышала упреки в своей нерадивости и глупости, забытом дома саквояже, о приготовленном ужине и прочих немаловажных делах. Иногда соглашалась с Василием, иногда спорила.  
Кота Катя получила на свое шестилетие, сотворив маленькое чудо для бабы Нюры. Та и принесла котенка на следующий день. Маленький, черный пищащий комочек с умными зелеными глазами сразу же покорил будущую ведунью. Мама не спорила, увидав дочь с котенком на руках, и позволила животному жить в комнате девочки. Та быстро привязалась к созданию и вскоре прекрасно понимала мурлыканье кота. Попыталась было рассказать об этом родным, но те вежливо согласились с детскими выдумками, а баба Нюра поняла все правильно. Так Катерина узнала о фамилиарах.

\- Спишь? – спросили за плечом. Голос был знакомым, и Катя не захотела открывать глаза, чтобы увидеть тонкое лицо, внимательные зеленые глаза и участие в них.  
Глаза – зеркало души, люди научились искажать отражение, а ведьмам и ведунам ни к чему было скрывать свою сущность. Да и не получилось бы.  
\- Там к тебе парня везут, - мягко произнес ведьмак. – Ножевое ранение, - Катя распахнула глаза, готовая бежать и спасать чужие жизни. – В плечо.  
Василий недовольно покосился на Павла, отвлекавшего отдыхающую хозяйку. Потом подумал немного, и спрыгнул на пол. Все равно умчится спасать парня.  
\- За что его так? – спросила Катя.  
\- А, обычная драка, - отмахнулся Павел. – Сошлись в одном переулке два петуха, слово за слово, а тут драка. Народ подтянулся, ножик из кармана вытащили… Ничего особенного, наши не вмешивались. Но ты бы присмотрелась к парню, порчу сняла.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила добровольного помощника Катерина, и поспешила в приемную.  
Она подошла вместе с потерпевшим и его другом – веснушчатым и рыжеволосым, ведомыми медсестрой.  
\- Вот, - махнул рукой на товарища рыжий. - Ножом, случайно, - он говорил тихо.  
Все было понятно и так. Самостоятельно нанести такую травму не очень-то легко.  
\- Проходите, - Катерина открыла дверь приемной. – На кушетку.  
Рану обязательно промыть, и не спиртом, а желательно своей настойкой. Забытый дома саквояж стоял у стула. Ведунья усмехнулась и покачала головой, принес-таки. Настойка сама скользнула в руку.  
Пока врач готовилась к осмотру, парень разделся, скинув заляпанную грязью курточку. По-хорошему, футболку стоило тоже снять, но ткань прилипла к ране.  
\- Эх, вы, - герои, - мягко пожурила он замерших настороженно парней, и приступила к осмотру.  
Рана оказалась неглубокой, но кровь текло обильно. Пришлось много промывать, отдирать футболку. Пострадавший сидел тихо, ссутулившись, вздрагивал на особо болезненных моментах, но не отстранялся. «Не впервой», - отметила Катерина, накладывая мазь на основе подорожника. Паренек принюхался, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Выйди, пожалуйста, - обратилась она к рыжему. Тот насторожено взглянул на врача, не ожидая от нее ничего хорошего для друга. – Мы поговорим, только поговорим.  
Рыжий посмотрел на друга. Тот кивнул, соглашаясь. Кидая на врачиху настороженные взгляды, парень вышел. И тут же приник к щелке, пытаясь подслушать разговор.  
Пока Катерина промывала рану и бинтовала плечо, у нее не было возможности рассмотреть парня. Теперь она внимательно разглядывала его. Высокий и худой, пышная шапка не очень-то и опрятных волос (знамо дело, кто останется чистым, участвуя в уличной драке), ничего не выражающие карие глаза. Парень сидел свободно, придерживал пострадавшую руку, но свободно, ожидая ее решения или слов.  
\- Сообщать родителям вы не хотите, - кивнула понимающе Катя.  
\- Детдомовские мы, - ответил парень, отвернувшись.  
\- О как, тогда другое дело. Держи, - Катя подвинула к пареньку баночку заживляющей мази.  
\- У меня нет денег, - тут же отреагировал парень.  
\- Народное средство, лечит не хуже, - заверила его Катерина.  
Была ли на парне порча или нет, она не знала. Порча – не проклятие, следов не оставляет. Для того чтобы выявить ее надо с человеком разговорить, а детдомовец на контакт не пошел бы. Кивал, отвечал односложно, но не шел. Вздохнув, ведунья выпроводила его вон.

\- Ученичка ищешь? – насмешливо донеслось из окна.  
\- Заходи, коль пришла, - отозвалась Катерина.  
\- Ой, спасибочки за приглашение, - поклонилась кикимора. Тонкое тело сложилось вдвое, и маленькая голова суседки коснулась пола.  
\- По делу али как? – спросила Катя, не настроенная на долгие разговоры. Это баба Нюра любила поговорить с нечистью, посплетничать с давними подружками.  
\- Да по делу, по делу, - раздраженно отозвалась кикимора, недовольная приемом. – Ткала да укололась. Вытащи занозу, а.  
Катя тут же полезла в саквояж, так удачно доставленный котом. Она уж было понадеялась на спокойную ночь. Но кто может предсказать поведение сказочных гостей? Правильно, никто и никогда.  
\- И что же ты ткешь, шишимора? – спросил саркастично Павел.  
Колдун не жаловал волшебных существ женского пола, он с трудом поладил с добрейшим домовиком, ухитряясь доводить бедного хозяюшку до бешенства. Именно так, разгребая последствия буйства мирного домовика, они и познакомились.  
\- Невестин наряд, - кикимора и сама не отличалась послушным нравом. – А то гляжу, приданного у девки, а все пора-пора. Долго ль будешь свататься, а, колдунишка?  
\- Друзья мы, - напомнила строго Катерина. – Друзья!  
\- Кому друзья, а кто пару видит, - ответила загадочно кикимора.  
Вот уж неугомонная. В обычные дни она изводит окружающих своими шуточками, полными яда, а в полнолуние в ткачихе просыпается неуместная романтичность. Иные даже ходят к кикиморе за советом, ведь, как известно, она никогда не врет – не умеет. Кикиморы по сути своей младенцы, умершие некрещеными, никто не научил их лгать, но никто и не рассказал о добре и зле.  
\- Этот кто-то не за тем смотрит, - сказал Павел. – За веретеном своим следи, а не подглядывай за ведьмами.  
\- А что мне подглядывать, - пожала плечами кикимора. – Оно и так видно, давно уж… - и испарилась.  
\- Чушь какая, - фыркнул Павел, не верящий в существ.  
Это Катерина – ведьма, лекарка, ближайший друг волшебным существам. Она травы собирает да наговоры шепчет. Павел же колдун, огонь, он сеет смерть. Если сравнивать с былинными героями, то Катерина – это Яга-заступница, а Павел – Кащей, врат Царства мертвых охранитель. Оба покликаны людей защищать, один в сражениях, вторая в доме. Много общего, да и разнятся они немало.

Еще год назад Катерина была бы рада услышать слова кикиморы.  
Они с Павлом встретились случайно и полюбили друг друга. Их отношения не были сказкой, не были ровными и уж точно не были пресным. Они были… теплыми, уютными, дополняющими.  
Все изменилось в один день, когда Павел исчез, оставив нечего не объясняющую записку.  
Из ямы ее вытащил Василий, какие постоянно мелькающие люди и одна лечебница высоко в горах. Понемногу Катя обретала себя, нарастала столь необходимой медику корочкой цинизма и отстраненности.  
Она снова начала жить. И, казалось, постарела на несколько лет. Хотя в двадцать только взрослеют.  
И тогда явился он – такой и другой, дружелюбный, веселый, заботливый. Сердце тянулось к нему, сама Катина суть тянулась, а Катя… просто застыла, принимая внимание и заботу, но, не отвечая на них.

Довольно! Довольно этих глупых, бессмысленных воспоминаний, у нее все еще есть работа. Пусть скучное заполнение бумаг или проверка архива, но есть. Ей некогда думать о Павле. И уж спрашивать у него о причинах побега Катя уж точно не будет. Довольно. Переболело.

Остаток ночи прошел в заботах, незаметно, оставив после себя довольную усталость. Легкая ночь прошла, не задев ее больше, чем обычно.  
Начинается новый день. Просыпаются обычные люди. Настают простые заботы. И… ужасно хочется спать.  
Улыбаясь, Катя сдала смену и пошла домой. Возле ее ног крутился настойчивый Василий, выговаривая за недосып, а руку знакомо оттягивал саквояж.  
Все в порядке. У нее все в порядке.  
Будет новая ночь, которая принесет больше вопросов, чем ответов. Придут гости, возможно, заглянет Павел или кикимора.  
И когда-нибудь… когда-нибудь Катя обязательно спросит.


End file.
